


little things

by mikararinna



Series: and a one, two, three [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 1103MINHYUKDAY, Fluff, Hyungwon being Soft, Insecurities, M/M, birthday fic, happy birthday minhyuk!, soft boyfriends, soft stuffs, some members are mentioned, yeah good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: There was a lot of things that Hyungwon liked about Minhyuk. And maybe being Minhyuk's boyfriend was part of it.[written for minhyuk day!]





	little things

_one._

Minhyuk has a scar on his left eye from an accident back when he was young. It was a long time ago, back when he and Minhyuk lived in two seperate lives. Before their life intertwined with each other and tangled together. Minhyuk was young, Hyungwon couldn't remember exactly how young but it dated back to when he was in elementary school. He told this story to Hyungwon once ― and almost never again. When asked why, Minhyuk just replied with a 'it brings back bad memories' excuse.

Hyungwon might not be the most attentive person. But despite his distracted looks, he was always focused on what the other person was saying. So when Minhyuk offhandedly told the story of how he got his left eye scar when he thought Hyungwon wasn't listening, Hyungwon was actually listening closely.

The story was about how Minhyuk got his scar. When he was a mere small kid, too curious and playful. He was playing with friends or was it with his siblings? Hyungwon couldn't quite recall it but the little details didn't matter, it was the aftermath of it that had Hyungwon concerned.

Minhyuk never talked to Hyungwon about his problems. About his worries, concerns or his insecurities. He found that a big hassle and a weakness that shouldn't be reveal to anyone despite them being the closest of friends. It would be a lie to say Hyungwon wasn't hurt when Minhyuk refused to share his thoughts to Hyungwon. But Hyungwon could understand what he was going for and tried to respect his decision.

Again, Hyungwon didn't look the most attentive, but he could pick up the small details in every day. Like how the auntie two doors down them had her lips curved downwards at the mention of her husband; like how the grandpa selling breads at the bakery had his eyebrows furrowed as he count today's tips; like how Minhyuk used eye tape and concealer or any other make up tools to hide his eye scar.

It took Hyungwon awhile to notice it. And when he did, he tried to think positively about it. Maybe it was the trick of the eye, maybe it was nothing and Hyungwon was just being overly aware of his surrounding. But then on one of the many days they spent together, Minhyuk had let the thing slip up on how he used eye tape. Minhyuk probably hadn't noticed his slip up. It happened some times when the male was too overwhelmed with emotions as he conversed with Hyungwon and let his secrets out to the younger male. When Minhyuk told Hyungwon about it, he couldn't help but feel his heart break a little.

Minhyuk was beautiful. Every features and details of him was stunning. He always had the face of a model. The soft look emitted by his face that could also change into a cool stance when he gave out his piercing gaze. Minhyuk was always full of expressions and that was what made him look more handsome. Due to the scar on his left eye, Minhyuk blinked unevenly each time. It added on to his cute factor. The uneven blinks were a charm of it's own.

Hyungwon found it adorable, endearing even. When Minhyuk talked and talked with him over coffee and his eyes would blink unevenly as Hyungwon stared at him. It was the cutest thing. It was a Minhyuk thing that Hyungwon liked very much.

When Minhyuk put on eye tapes and his eyes blinked like normal people do, Hyungwon didn't found it as charming. Don't get Hyungwon wrong, he loved Minhyuk in all forms. But a part of him loved his uneven blinking more. The uneven blinks that made Minhyuk looked vulnerable and precious to Hyungwon. The beautiful flaw of Minhyuk that separated him from the boring, _regular_ people Hyungwon saw every day. The Minhyuk that was special in Hyungwon's eyes.

Hyungwon never addressed the issue directly to Minhyuk. Afraid that it might come off wrongly and upset the older. Hyungwon didn't want to upset the Minhyuk. It was enough that he felt insecure about his looks, Hyungwon didn't want him to feel unloved when Hyungwon said he shouldn't behave or do a certain way. Minhyuk was a person of his own and he was entitled to do as he pleased.

But on certain days, when Hyungwon felt that Minhyuk needed that extra confidence boost, Hyungwon would kiss him in all the places where he felt insecure. It started simple, a long kiss on the forehead, a peck on both cheeks and a chaste kiss on the lips. Then, Hyungwon would nuzzle his nose together with Minhyuk's. He started with the eyes, both eyes. Minhyuk's eyelids would flutter close when Hyungwon leaned in to kiss his eyes. Hyungwon would then kiss the corner of his left eye, where the scar was visibly seen. He would nip at Minhyuk's ears, tug at his earlobes. He would leave a kiss on the tip of Minhyuk's nose. He would hold onto Minhyuk's hands, kissed all ten of his fingertips and then the palm of his hand. When Minhyuk felt better, he would cup Hyungwon's face and say that he was now holding the whole world in the palm of his hand. Hyungwon would chuckle but then leaned in and kiss Minhyuk all over again on every inch of his face. Muttering 'I love yous' and reminding Minhyuk that he was nothing but perfect.

One of the days, Hyungwon would stare at Minhyuk as he talked about this cute puppy he saw on his way home. By then Hyungwon would notice that the uneven blinking was back. Hyungwon would smile softly, finding Minhyuk adorable and beautiful. He would reach out for Minhyuk's hand that was resting on the table. He would hold onto it and he would never let go.

 

_two._

Minhyuk hated cucumbers. Everyone who knew him knew this. His loathe for cucumbers were admirable at best. Hyungwon couldn't understand Minhyuk's extreme hate towards the vegetable. He had his fair share of foods he dislike but never as extreme as Minhyuk was. The older couldn't stand even the slightest sight of the vegetable. If he saw it at the supermarket he would make a U-turn as quickly as possible. The smell of cucumbers could send him flying away. Minhyuk's hatred for cucumbers were no joke.

There was one time during Halloween. Hyungwon was feeling extra playful that year. So out of his conscience, he bought a cucumber costume and wore it to a party. The original plan was to just piss off Minhyuk. The result was more or less much worst than that.

They arrived at the party at separate times because Hyungwon wanted to surprise the elder. When Minhyuk saw Hyungwon in all of his cucumber glory, he immediately walked away. Didn't even spared a glance. Hyungwon tried catching up to him but Minhyuk mastered in the art of walking away. He mingled with everyone at the party and refused to look at Hyungwon in any way. Whenever Hyungwon did caught up to him though, Minhyuk would immediately turn away, his lips in a pout and arms crossed. Hyungwon knew then that Minhyuk was sulking. A sulking Minhyuk was worse than a pissed off Minhyuk. He refused to talk or look at Hyungwon and would turn away from the younger at every chance.

Needless to say, it took Hyungwon a month of his part-time job pay and a lot of pleading for Minhyuk to glance his way again. So a reminder, never mess with Minhyuk and his hate for cucumbers.

Minhyuk's hate for cucumbers meant that it was hard to find a restaurant that was just right for him. Anything that sold cucumbers was an immediate no-no for him. But in the food business nobody actually cared what vegetables was in your dish as long as it was sold. Admittedly, it was hard to find a restaurant that never sold any form of cucumber dishes. Yes, any form, be it juice, sliced and thrown in foods or pickled, Minhyuk couldn't bear the sight of people consuming the Devil's food (Minhyuk's words). Over years, Minhyuk had accepted being in a restaurant where they served cucumbers and where people ate them but that still didn't stop him from getting paranoid when he saw the slightest view of cucumber.

A few times, when he was unbearably hungry, he forgot to tell the waiter or waitress to not add cucumbers in his food. And then his food will come, with cucumber in it. Minhyuk couldn't possibly ask them to change it and remove the cucumbers. He wouldn't admit it but he was quite embarrassed. So it was either he begrudgingly pushed any cucumbers he saw or swap dishes with anyone on their table.

This was where Hyungwon came in mostly. Hyungwon wasn't fond of vegetables. But as everyone always say, you would do a lot of unthinkable things because of love. Minhyuk would jut out his lips, his eyes wide and he would look at Hyungwon. Minhyuk didn't need to say anything, Hyungwon just knew what it was. Cucumbers. He would grab his pair of chopsticks, push aside the noodle or meat and look for it. The long piece of green, the cucumber. He would pick it up and place it on his own plate. If there was a lot of it, Hyungwon would spend around 10 to 15 minutes just getting rid of cucumbers in Minhyuk's dish. It was like a job of his, only he got paid by quick kisses on the cheek by Minhyuk instead of cash money.

There were moments where Hyungwon thought Minhyuk purposely forgot to tell the waiter to not add cucumbers in the dish. The food will come with cucumbers in it, Minhyuk would pout and Hyungwon would have to help him get rid of cucumbers again. But that was fine for Hyungwon. As long as he got his kisses.

 

_three._

Minhyuk was an emotional person. He was sensitive. Always easy to cry and get upset. He cries a lot but not as much as Hyungwon. Hyungwon when he watched sad movies or when something made his emotion go overboard, overwhelming. Hyungwon could cry for hours, days some times but he would recover soon after and acted like nothing happened. It was a different case for Minhyuk though.

Minhyuk did not cry openly. Rather, he never cried in front of people he didn't trust. If he did cry in front of others though, it was because of the unbearable emotions he had bottled inside of him. Even then, Minhyuk would hurriedly turn away from the crowd. He would wipe away his tears, suck it all in and when he turned back he would smile at the others like nothing happened. But his red-rimmed eyes said otherwise. Hyungwon wasn't really fond of this side of Minhyuk, mainly because it meant he liked to bottle up his feelings.

Seeing Minhyuk cried in front of you meant that he really trusted you. It was a rare kind of chance. It also meant that when Minhyuk cried, he had enough of everything. He had bottled his feelings enough and he couldn't keep it in any longer. His walls had now been broken down and Minhyuk couldn't help but cry his frustration out. Hyungwon really didn't like this part especially when he found out Minhyuk had been struggling behind his back. He didn't like being an incapable boyfriend to Minhyuk. If could, he wanted to share every pain with the elder.

Though Hyungwon really admired Minhyuk's strongwill and determination. Minhyuk was a strong male. He never gave up easily. Even when he was purposely pushed down by someone with force, Minhyuk would stand back up with ease. His determination was what made Hyungwon admired him. He kept his feelings inside, which was indeed a problem but the fact that he wanted to only deal with issues by himself proved that he was a strong person deep down. Minhyuk tried his best to solve his problems without anyone's help. Hyungwon tried his best to give Minhyuk as much space as he needed.

Perhaps at times things got too much for Minhyuk. Hyungwon would find him crawling into Hyungwon's bed at night. His eyes were red like he was about to cry or maybe he just finished crying. But it didn't matter when Hyungwon pulled him close. Hyungwon never asked Minhyuk what was wrong because Minhyuk didn't like sharing his worries unless he did it unconsciously. Maybe it was also due to Hyungwon's understanding of Minhyuk without the elder telling him. Hyungwon would only stroke Minhyuk's hair, the elder nuzzling closer. They will fall asleep in each other's embrace, their legs tangled together until you couldn't find where they start nor their end. Pushing today's problems to a later time when their minds weren't clouded with concerns.

  
_four._

Hyungwon laid idly on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. The dorm was quiet today for some odd reason. Usually he would hear Kihyun's nagging or Hyunwoo showering after his gym trip. Maybe because this dorm was bigger than their previous one. They just moved in less than a week ago. Hyungwon was still getting used to it. Back then he could hear ruckus in the room next to his, Minhyuk and Changkyun quarreling about the existence of aliens at the crack of dawn; he shared his room with two of the oldest hyung meaning more than once Hyungwon was woken up by them coming home late in the middle of the night; he could hear them playing video games in the living room with their manager, the game console being trashed around.

Now he couldn't hear who was in the room beside his, if they were home or not; slept alone in his own room, feeling odd at not having woken up abruptly in the middle of the night; he could be all alone in the dorm and he wouldn't know because he couldn't hear anyone from inside his room. Hyungwon wouldn't admit it but he did felt a little lonely. Of course, the new and improved privacy space was much appreciated. But Hyungwon also craved to hear the occasional loud noises from his members.

His bedroom door was left opened slightly. Hyungwon liked to keep it that way to let a little light in, also because he didn't want to bother the others when he got up for the toilet and the door would creaked noisily. Not like they would mind much, the noise could barely reach their own rooms. But another reason Hyungwon left the door opened was because sometimes, he hoped someone would come through that door while he was asleep. Tonight might just be the night.

The door to his bedroom was slowly opened from the inside. A silhouette appeared on the door. The silhoutte slithered into the room and pushed the door shut behind him with a click. Hyungwon could make out the way the silhouette shuffled over to Hyungwon from under his cover. The silhouette crawled into his bed and slotted himself beside Hyungwon.

"Wonnie? Are you asleep?" the silhouette whispered.

"No Min, is something wrong?" Hyungwon asked.

Minhyuk shook his head. He draped an arm over Hyungwon's torso and nuzzled closer while Hyungwon wrapped an arm around Minhyuk's waist and pulled the elder towards him. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to cuddle with you." Minhyuk said, resting his head on Hyungwon's chest.

They cuddled with each other, the silence engulfing them in a comfortable atmosphere. There were only two types of hanging around with Minhyuk ― the loud one where Minhyuk wouldn't stop chattering; and the quiet one where they basked in each other's presence. Hyungwon liked both of it very much. A talkative Minhyuk meant that Hyungwon got to learn more about the elder. A quiet Minhyuk meant that they got to relax and unwind. The silence was never a bother to neither of them. It was never awkward between them, always comforting and warm.

"Do you want me to on the fairy lights?" Hyungwon asked suddenly when he realized they were cuddling in the dark.

Hyungwon couldn't sleep well when it was too bright while Minhyuk didn't fancy being in dark places. It was hard at first when they started sleeping together. Never knowing if it was okay to on the lights or keep it off. Until Minhyuk came up with the solution to buy fairy lights. It wasn't too dark for Minhyuk to feel scared of and it wasn't too bright for Hyungwon to sleep. That was why Hyungwon had a string of fairy lights strung on his wardrobe opposite of his bed. So he could turn it on whenever Minhyuk slept in his room.

"It's fine. I'm not scared if you're here with me." Minhyuk giggled. There was a pause and Minhyuk parted his lips to say something else. "Hyungwon, what do you like about me?"

Hyungwon pondered about the question for awhile. "There is a lot of things I like about you Minhyuk. The little things you do and every little detail of you I like. I like your cute uneven blinks whenever we talked. I like the way you're so emotionally strong and independent. I like the way your eyebrows furrowed when you're concentrating. I even like you for your hatred towards cucumbers." he chuckled.

"There is a lot of you that I like. If you give me an hour, I could never finish listing them all; if you give me a whole day, I will ask for a year. There is so much things to like about you, so much things left uncovered. I like everything about you. But more importantly, I like _you_ , very much. I love you."

Hyungwon couldn't see it but rather he felt Minhyuk smiling from where he was resting his head on Hyungwon's chest. The elder pulled Hyungwon closer to him. "Okay. I love you too Wonnie. I love you so much." Minhyuk answered. Hyungwon smiled to himself and kissed the crown of Minhyuk's head.

The night was silent again. Only the sounds of their breathing and hearts thumping as one could be heard. Hyungwon stroked Minhyuk's hair, enjoying the feel of the soft strands against his hand despite the countless hair dye Minhyuk had used. It was a nice feeling. The digital alarm clock on Hyungwon's bedside beeped twice. Hyungwon glanced at it briefly. It was midnight.

"Happy birthday Minhyuk." Hyungwon muttered, his face buried in Minhyuk's hair. The elder was probably asleep from the way his breathing evened out. "I love you," Hyungwon said despite knowing that the elder was deep into slumber. Hyungwon closed his eyes, feeling himself getting pull into sleep.

"Thank you Hyungwon." he heard Minhyuk mumbled sleepily. "Let's celebrate more birthdays together, yeah?" And Hyungwon drifted off to sleep. Minhyuk close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS MIDNIGHT 1104 IN SK BUT THERE'S STILL AROUND AN HOUR MORE OF 1103 WHERE I LIVE SO YEAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHYUK I LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU GET ALL THE KISSES YOU WANT AND BE HAPPY ALWAYS 
> 
> i will edit this later i swear


End file.
